Disposable Life
by Vegea Kalorale
Summary: Bra is leading a dangerous lifestyle. Will her friends and family be able to help her, or will she blow them aside. Based roughly off of my own experience.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER:I do not in any way, shape or form own Dragon Balls. I will not make any money off of this story. Please do not sue me for copyright infringement. I do not make money off of anything relating to Dragon Balls, Dragon Ball Z or any other show relating to Dragon Balls. Thank you.  
  
Authors note: I wrote this story just before I got out of rehab for drug addiction. I started writing stories to help me through the days I spent in the hospital. I hated rehab, in case you didn't know. It was boring and I had so few problems compared to others I met in there, but anyhow. Side note, I've been clean and sober for almost 3 years. Go me. Ages- Bra and Pan are 21, Goten is 26, Trunks is 27.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
It was a cool summer night as Bra sat in her room looking out her window at the trees blowing in the wind. Ever so often, a tear rolled down her cheek. Slowly, Bra moved away from the window and looked at herself in the mirror.  
  
"Why am I so weak? Why couldn't have defended myself, why didn't I fight back? I'm worthless." Bra thought to herself as she looked at the huge bruise on the side of her face. Just then she heard a knock on her door.  
  
"Come in!" yelled Bra as she wiped the tears from her eye. In walks Vegeta, "Hi, Daddy."  
  
Vegeta could see the sadness in her eyes, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing Daddy. What could be wrong? I'm home, away from him and his abuse. Daddy, I couldn't honestly be happier." Bra faked a smile at her father.  
  
"You're lying." Vegeta said coldly, "You have the same red eyes as the woman when she cries."  
  
"Why would I lie, Daddy. I'm fine, I'm just tired." with that Vegeta walked back to the door.  
  
"Go to bed." smirked Vegeta.  
  
"Ok, goodnight." she blew a kiss to her father, sweetly; Vegeta threw his hand in the air and pretended to catch the blown kiss. Bra smiled to her father as he closed the door. Bra quickly changed her clothes and got ready for bed.  
  
The next morning, Vegeta woke up to begin his training. As he walked down the hall he noticed Bra's bedroom door was open. He walked over to the door to peer in on his sleeping princess. Much to his amazement Bra was not there sleeping. A confused Vegeta walked down the stairs and into the kitchen hoping to find his daughter down there. Again, she was not there, but on the kitchen table was a tube of lipstick, a lighter and a pack of cigarettes, "Camel Turkish Gold?" With that Vegeta took the cigarettes and the lighter leaving the lipstick behind and walked on out to the capsule to begin training. As he walked out to the capsule he heard some music coming from within. As he got closer so did the music. He opened the door to the training capsule to find his daughter doing some intense aerobics. He could see the sweat flying off Bra's face and she turned jumped and kicked in various directions. He watched her silently for a few moments then turned off her stereo. The sudden stop of the music startled Bra. She stopped her workout and looked at her father panting heavily.  
  
"Dad, what are you doing up? It's like 4:30 in the morning."  
  
"You know, you wouldn't be breathing so heavily, if you didn't smoke." with that Vegeta tossed the cigarettes and lighter to his daughter, "I'm always up this early." She caught them and put them inside her leotard.  
  
"Dad, don't judge my life. So, I smoke, get over it." said Bra as she grabbed her towel and boom box and walked out of the capsule. On her way out the capsule Vegeta grabbed her arm.  
  
"Give them back." with that Bra handed her father the box of cigarettes and he crushed them in his hand and handed them back to her, "If I catch you smoking again, you'll have serious trouble headed your way."  
  
"Whatever." stated Bra heartlessly as she walked away. She pulled one of the crushed cigarettes out of the box and lit it.  
  
Around 10:30 Trunks finally pulled himself out of bed. Tired and groggy he stumbled the down stairs and walked right into an argument between Vegeta and Bra.  
  
"You have no right to tell me how to live my life." screamed Bra  
  
"Child if you ever raise your voice to me again, so help me...."  
  
"You'll what?! What will you do, Daddy? Blast me into the next dimension, your own daughter. You don't have the balls." with that she grabbed her keys and walked out the door. Under her breath, but loud enough for Vegeta and Trunks to hear she mumbled "Asshole." Then slammed the door.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT!!!" Vegeta screamed at her as he blasted the door completely off, "Don't walk away from me, brat!!" Bra not listening to him got into her car and lit up a cigarette. Vegeta walked over to the car, as Bra rolled the window down and blew the smoke in his face. With that Bra threw her car into reverse and drove away. Trunks just stood in awe, in what used to the door, at what he just witnessed. Vegeta just walked back toward the house. As he passed Trunks, "What are you looking at? Shouldn't you be at work" Vegeta scowled.  
  
"It's Saturday." said Trunks as he walked back up to his room.  
  
"Then, get your gear on, boy!" yelled Vegeta.  
  
With anger in her blood, Bra raced down the road. "I hate my life. All my friends and family do is fight. I done, I'm done fighting, I'm done pretending to be a warrior." She screamed in her head. "I WILL NEVER BE A WARRIOR!!" she screamed out loud. Just then her cell phone rings. She answered it. "WHAT!" she screamed into the phone.  
  
"Whoa! Don't bite my head off."  
  
"Trunks, what do you want?" she snapped.  
  
"I'm just calling to make sure you're ok?"  
  
"I'm fine, now leave me alone."  
  
"Wait, Bra..." started trunks  
  
Bra turned off her phone and threw it out the window. Bra continued to drive into town. Once there, she parked her car in a parking garage and made her way to the city streets. She walked for hours just thinking, doing a little shopping; eventually she came across a bar.  
  
"Bar food is just as good as any other" she thought. She walked into the bar, and grabbed a table in the corner. Looking over the menu she decided a burger would hold her over for a while. "I'm not going home for a while. Not at least until mom is home from the office. Dad can't kill me then." Soon the waitress came to take her order.  
  
"Hi, miss, can I take your order?" stated the waitress, Bra looked up at her.  
  
"Yea, I'll have the house burger with American cheese and a martini with three olives."  
  
"Ok, I'll put that order in." as the waitress began to walk away, Bra stopped her.  
  
"Hey miss, you look really familiar to me. Do I know you?"  
  
"Well now that you mention it, you look familiar too." They both asked each other at the same time, "Did you go to Orange Star?" the two started to laugh.  
  
"Hold on, I'll be right back." The waitress left to put in the order and then walked back with the martini and sat down with Bra at the table. "Yea I went to Orange star. You're Bra Briefs right?"  
  
"Yea, but I can't remember your name."  
  
"It's Rei..."  
  
"Rei Vertore! Now I remember you! How have you been?" sipped her martini and ate one of the olives.  
  
"I've been great."  
  
"How long have you been working here?" questioned Bra.  
  
"Since about a month after we graduated from high school. What have you been doing with yourself."  
  
"I've been working at Capsule Corp with my mother and brother." Said Bra as she took a big gulp of her drink . "How is Trunks doing? Is he still hot as hell?"  
  
"He's been nosey." Thinking back to when he called her on her way into town. Both girls laughed.  
  
"I remember every girl in school wanted him." Exclaimed Rei.  
  
"Yea, I know, I remember. He's dating Son Pan now. They have been dating forever."  
  
"Well, that's good. Are you seeing anyone?"  
  
"Nope, I just got out of a abusive relationship" she pointed to the bruise on her face.  
  
"Oh, God!"  
  
"Yea, it's all good, my father took care of him."  
  
"Well, hey it's been great talking with you, but I have to get back to work." She took out her pen and wrote her phone number on a piece of paper and handed it to Bra.  
  
"Look, I'm going to this party tonight with some friends of mine, if you want to come with, call me. I get off work at 5pm and the party starts at 8."  
  
"Sounds fun, I'll definitely call you." Said Bra as another waiter brought the food to Bra.  
  
"Alright, I'll talk to you tonight." Bra sat at her table and began to eat her meal and finish up her drink. "Some new friends might be good for me. Not that Pan is bad, but she's always doing something with Trunks, and Goten, well that's a whole other story." Bra finished up her meal and paid and left for more shopping.  
  
By the time Bra got home it was 6:30pm. She walked through the hole in the front of the house, to see her mother sitting on the stairs.  
  
"I've been waiting for you to get home." Bulma said.  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Your father told me about your little smoking habit." Bra, obviously irritated, sighed.  
  
"You can't be a great warrior if you pollute your body with that crap?" said Bra imitating her father, "Please mother, I don't need another lecture on my life."  
  
"Why are you smoking?" asked Bulma.  
  
"Because it's the only thing I can control in my life. I can decided when I want to smoke and no one has to tell me no. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to a party tonight and I have get ready." Said Bra as she brushed off her own mother as she walked in silence up to her room. Once in her room she pulled out the napkin that Rei wrote her number on to call Rei. "Hi is Rei there?"  
  
"This is she."  
  
"Hi Rei, it's Bra."  
  
"Hey, girl, what's up?"  
  
"So what should I wear to this party tonight."  
  
"Well, just dress comfortably. I'll do your hair in the car on the way there."  
  
"Ok, my boyfriend and I will be there in like an hour."  
  
"Ok, but not to sound rude or anything, but just you come to the door. I don't want your boyfriend to get shit from my father and brother."  
  
"Ok, I'll see you then."  
  
"Bye." As soon as she hung up the phone, there was a knock at the door, "What!" she said exasperatedly. The door opened and it was Pan.  
  
"Hey, Bra." Said Pan as she walks in.  
  
"Oh good it's you."  
  
"Why, who do you not want it to be?"  
  
"My mom, my brother, especially my father."  
  
"Yea, Trunks told me a sketch of what happened earlier." Bra just rolled her eyes, "you know you really shouldn't smoke..." Bra cut her off.  
  
"Look Pan, I don't need to hear a lecture from my best friend."  
  
"Hey, I wasn't finished. I was going to say that you really shouldn't smoke and I don't like, but I'm not going to stop you or stop being your friend. I love you no matter what."  
  
"Thanks, Pan. I always knew I could count on you." With that the two girls hugged each other, "so I'm going to this party tonight with Rei Vertore."  
  
"Oh wow, what a blast from the past. I remember her."  
  
"I met her today while I was shopping in town. She's working at a local bar. I went there for lunch today. "  
  
"What are you going to wear?" asked Pan.  
  
"Rei said that just casual wear would be find. So I'm just going in my flare jeans and a tank top, probably my Hook-Ups one. Rei said that she would do my hair on the way there."  
  
"Well that sounds like fun, Trunks and I rented a movie." Sighed Pan.  
  
"You two are great together, have I ever told you that."  
  
"Yea, like a billion and one times." Said a man's voice from the doorway.  
  
"How long have you been there, Trunks?" snarled Bra.  
  
"Long enough." Bra looked at Pan.  
  
"Well I have to start getting ready and you have to go. Have fun or something." Pan hugged Bra and she left with Trunks. Bra got up and started getting ready to go. "I don't appreciate Trunks ease dropping on my conversation with Pan. Oh well."  
  
After getting all her make-up on and her clothes just the way she liked it, she stood looking at herself in the mirror again. She didn't look at how her clothes looked, or her make-up. She stared intently at the bruise still visible through the make-up on her cheek. She then noticed the bruises on her arms. Another tear started to roll down her face; "I am weak. I am worthless. I am nothing." Just then another knock on her door, Bra quickly wiped the tear from her face. "Come in." It was Vegeta at the door, obviously still extremely angry with her.  
  
"Your friend is here." He said coldly with no expression change.  
  
"Ok." She grabbed her purse from the dresser and walked past her father without saying a word and walked down the stairs to her new friend, "Hey girl, let's go." As she opened the door and they both left without saying a word to anyone. Vegeta, meanwhile, was watching at the top of the stairs as his daughter walked out the door and into the car of some strangers.  
  
"I'm going to have to keep an eye on these new friends of her." With that Vegeta went down stairs and into the kitchen. Trunks was in the kitchen warming up a chicken in the microwave.  
  
"Boy! What do you know about these new friends of that girl." Vegeta questioned Trunks.  
  
"New friends? Oh, you mean that girl she was going to the party with. I don't know anything about her except that her and Bra graduated from high school in the same class."  
  
"I don't like her hanging out with these new people that I don't know."  
  
"Dad, you don't like Goten and Pan either, and she's been friends with them since the day she was born."  
  
"Don't question me, Boy!" scowls Vegeta.  
  
"Dad do you want my opinion?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Well, to bad. Here's something to think about. Bra was gone for 2 months living with Kris against her will. He hit her and beat her within an inch of her life every day for 2 months. She was afraid to leave. When she stopped calling home, you and I went to get her out. We were her hero's and now you're treating her like a slave again. She feels like she's being kept in a box again, as she put it. Dad, you know that Bra will always love you, but sometimes you've got to let her go and live a little." With that Trunk took his chicken out of the microwave and grabbed a couple of forks and started to walk over to the stairs. Just before he went up he looked back at his father, "Oh yea, father, that day we went to get Bra, you were cool and because of what you did that day, I know you really do care about us." Trunks went up stairs, while Vegeta just stood in the kitchen clenching his fists.  
  
"He is right, I do care very much about my family. I'd die for all of them. That is why I can't let my daughter go down the wrong path." Vegeta then went up to his bedroom to change. Bulma was already in bed. Once he changed and got into bed next to his wife, he just sat there with his arms crossed, frowning and grunting. "Woman, woman..." said Vegeta trying to wake up Bulma, "Woman!"  
  
"What, what do you want? Trunks is up have him make your food." Said Bulma as she rolled back to sleep.  
  
"Woman, wake up. I want to talk." With that Bulma sat up and looked at Vegeta with concern.  
  
"What's wrong? You look angry." Yawned Bulma.  
  
"I'm worried about the girl. She's smoking, she's being disrespectful, and when she left she didn't even tell me or Trunks, or you for that matter where she was going and when she was going to be back. What is wrong with her?"  
  
"Vegeta, I don't know. I was thinking about that before I fell asleep. Since she came home, she's been very distant. She's hardly gone out with her friends. She hasn't been back to work yet. All her projects are on hold until she returns. Some are just being finished without her. She still has that bruise on her face. Sometimes I catch her looking at it in the mirror, I think it's just a reminder of what happened." Just then Bulma looked up to see Trunks standing in the doorway.  
  
"Mind if I join in the conversation."  
  
"Boy! What have I told you about ease dropping?" Vegeta lashed out.  
  
"Sorry I was just passing and heard you talking about Bra. I'm worried too, so is Pan."  
  
"Look you two," said Bulma, "let's just see how things play out for a while. If things start getting worse, then we'll have to figure something out. Until then, and only then," looking at Vegeta, "we will do something. So, no scolding her, no complaining about what she does or where she goes, or it might get worse. Ok."  
  
"Ok, fine." Said Vegeta as he laid back in his bed and went to sleep.  
  
"Alright." Said Trunks as he shrugged his shoulders and walked into his bedroom and shut the door. Once Trunks was in his room he picked up the phone and called Goten.  
  
"Who are you calling?" asked Pan.  
  
"Goten." He replied "Hello Aunt ChiChi, is Goten home?"  
  
"OH hi, Trunks, how are you doing?"  
  
"I'm alright, just getting ready to watch a movie with Pan."  
  
"You two are so cute, well here is Goten. Take care sweetie."  
  
"Bye Aunt ChiChi."  
  
"Hey Trunks. Why are you calling so late?"  
  
"Well, I was wondering about something. Do you remember a Rei Vertore?"  
  
"Umm...refresh my memory as to where I would remember her from." Insisted Goten  
  
"Well, apparently she graduated from high school with Bra and Pan. She has really long deep red hair, thin about Bra's height. Is this ringing any bells."  
  
"What did you say her last name was?"  
  
"It's Vertore." Replied Trunks.  
  
"Vertore, Vertore, Vertore... oh wait, I don't know about her, but I remember her brother."  
  
"What do you remember about him?"  
  
"You're kidding me, Vegeta let her out of that house with his sister? OH man!"  
  
"Goten, tell me what I should be worried about?" pleaded Trunks.  
  
"Dude, Rei's brother is the biggest druggie loser I have ever seen. He buys, uses, and sells."  
  
"WHAT!!!" yelled Trunks.  
  
"HEY Trunks!!! Chill out! Bra has a head on her shoulders, she'll be fine, I know she won't do anything."  
  
"I know, I trust her, but I just don't want her to get in trouble if the cops bust it or something."  
  
"True enough, but look, why don't we just keep an eye on the situation." Stated Goten  
  
"Ok, if I suspect something, I'll let you know."  
  
"Ok, I'll do the same. Look man I gotta go. Dad want's to spar before I go to bed." Sighed Goten  
  
"Alrighty then, talk to you tomorrow." With that Trunks hung up the phone, "Ok, now we can watch the movie." 


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, Rei and Bra were driving to the party with Rei's boyfriend, Vic. They have been on the road for about twenty minutes when Vic looks back at the two girls in the back seat. Rei was doing Bra's hair.  
  
"Hey, girls, do you mind if I smoke?" Asks Vic.  
  
"Oh, you guys smoke, wonderful!" Says Bra as she pulls her cigarettes out of her purse.  
  
"Bra, I didn't know you smoked?"  
  
"Well I didn't for a long time, but I started when I was dating Kris. You know the guy that beat the shit out of me."  
  
"Well, here smoke this." Says Vic as he hands Bra a hand rolled looking cigarette.  
  
"Oh wow, you roll your own? How cool." Shrieked Bra.  
  
"Bra, you silly, this isn't tobacco, it's weed." Laughed Rei.  
  
"Huh?" Questioned Bra.  
  
"It's weed, you know, Marijuana." Rei said as she continued to laugh.  
  
"OH, I didn't hear you the first time."  
  
"Have you ever smoked it before?" Asked Vic.  
  
"Uh, no I haven't. I never knew of anyone who did. None of my other friends do it."  
  
"Does the fact that we smoke weed bother you?" asked Rei  
  
"Oh god no, in fact let me try it. There's no harm in trying it, right?" Bra honestly stated. With that Bra took the joint and lit it. She smoked the joint as though it were a cigarette.  
  
"Bra, hold the smoke it longer." With that Bra held in the smoke as long as she could. She started to feel a little lightheaded, but it felt good.  
  
"Damn, Rei, that stuff tasted pretty good. I feel a little fuzzy."  
  
"Hey girls, we're here." Said Vic as he turned off the car. The two girls got out of the back seat of the car. The two girls continue conversing as they walk toward the party.  
  
"Oh wow!" Cried Bra, "it's outside! Oh and look, A bonfire! This is too cool."  
  
"Yea, so you liked the weed, huh?" Questioned Rei.  
  
"Yea, I did."  
  
"If you liked that then, you might like this." Rei said as she handed Bra something that looked like a dot candy.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's LSD." Said Rei. Just then Bra got a worried look on her face. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I don't know Rei, I just tried weed for the first time tonight and I'm still a little fuzzy from that. I just don't know if I want to get into all that."  
  
"Hey girl, you don't have to try it if you don't want to. But here," consoled Rei as she handed Bra four of the Dots, "hang on to these. A lot of people here tonight are going to be really high on just about anything..."  
  
"What!?" Cried Bra  
  
"Hey, don't lose it girl, nothing will go wrong. These people are cool. They enjoy each other's company. No one ever fights, it's all really laid back. It's not like those ghetto parties where someone gets shot over dope." Reassured Rei.  
  
"Well, ok, if you say so. I just really want to enjoy myself, I haven't been out much since I moved back home from Kris'."  
  
"Hey, we'll show you a great time. Just hang on to the Acid, just in case you decide you want to try it."  
  
"Alright." Said Bra. As both girls walked into the back yard. A group of about five people walked up to them and greeted them with huge dopey grins on their faces.  
  
"Hey guys, this is Bra Briefs. She's a girl I used to know in high school. She's really cool. Bra, "said Rei, "This is Ken, Kayce, Jason, Wade, and Jazelle." With that the five people took off what looked like home made beaded bracelets from their wrists and they each put one on Bra's wrist.  
  
"Hi, nice to meet all of you. Thanks, for the bracelets. " Said Bra, "Wade, I think I remember you from school."  
  
"Yea, I remember you, I was two grades ahead of you, I think." Wade said as he giggled, "You have a brother right?"  
  
"Yea, Trunks." Replied Bra.  
  
"So, Bra," asked Kayce, "is this your first Rave?"  
  
"Huh?" Replied Bra.  
  
"Bra, these types of parties are called Raves." Said Vic  
  
"Oh, yea, this is my first Rave." Answered Bra.  
  
"Well come on then," said Wade, "Let's go dance." With that Wade grabbed Bra by the hand and led her to the huge group of people dancing. Bra thought that the music was little weird, but she liked it, it had a good beat. She was having a blast. After about an hour of non-stop dancing, Wade and Bra went to sit down with everyone else. Bra was a little confused as to what everyone was doing at first. Rei, Vic and everyone else were sitting in a circle waving glow sticks in front of their eyes. Everyone's eyes were lost staring at the glow sticks.  
  
"Wade? What is everyone doing?" asked Bra.  
  
"They're tripping. Well except for Jazelle and Jason, they're on E tonight." Replied Wade.  
  
"What's E?" asked Bra  
  
"Ecstasy, it's a drug that enhances your senses. Smell, taste, especially touch, they're all enhanced." Replied Wade. "I wonder what that feels like." Bra thought to herself, "Wade, what about hearing?" questioned Bra, knowing that she already has enhanced hearing.  
  
"Well, it does just a little bit, but it doesn't make the music louder, you'll just hear things in the song that no one else can. Like, you and I could be listening to the same song, but you'll hear something in the song that I don't hear and I'll hear something in it that you don't."  
  
"Where can I get some to try?" Asked Bra, knowing she still had the Dots in her pocket.  
  
"I have some." Wade reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small pillbox and hands her the pill.  
  
"Here ya go. Just swallow it like any other pill." Bra takes the pull and puts it in her mouth and swallows.  
  
"Oh yuck, that tasted gross!" Exclaimed Bra as Wade handed her a bottle of water.  
  
"Come on let's go sit by the fire." Said Wade.  
  
"Alright." Said Bra as she and her new friend walked to the fire. After about twenty minutes of just sitting and talking by the fire, Wade pulled a high lighter out of his pocket and handed it to Bra.  
  
"Here, draw a picture on me."  
  
"What?" Questioned Bra.  
  
"Draw a picture on my face or back or something. Draw anything you like."  
  
"Ok," said Bra as she was a little unsure of what she was doing, she moved behind Wade and lifted up his shirt and began to draw the official symbol of Vegetasai on his back. As she was drawing she thought to herself "what a nice back, he's got some muscle to him, he's not as ripped as Goten." By the time she finished drawing on his back she was feeling really strange. So she moved back to facing him and handed him the highlighter.  
  
"Here, draw something on me." With that Wade took the highlighter and started to draw on Bra's face and arms. He slowly drew hearts and moons and wrote the word "Princess" across her arm. The feeling of him drawing on her was such a feeling. She didn't know what to think. Then she remembered about the stuff Rei that had given her.  
  
"Hey, I know," said Bra as she reached into her pocket, "I wanna try these. If it makes me feel as good as I do right now, or even better, It'll be worth it."  
  
"Oh wow, who gave you the dots?" questioned Wade with excitement.  
  
"Rei did just before we got here. Here take these." As she handed him two dots, "how do I take these?"  
  
"Just put it on your tongue for a moment then swallow."  
  
"Ok." They both did one at a time.  
  
"Come on, Bra, lets go see what the others are doing, then maybe we can dance some more or something." Said Wade.  
  
"Yea, let's go." She was starting to slur a little in her speech. They got up and starting bouncing and dancing their way towards everyone. They sat down with everyone in the circle. They were talking and playing with the glow sticks still.  
  
"Where have you two been?" said Kayce playfully.  
  
"We've been doing E and those Dot things." Said a very, very high Bra who was now staring at the glow sticks that Jason was waving very intently.  
  
"OH wow, you tried them both. Go you." Said Ken  
  
"How do you feel, Bra?" asked Rei. Bra did not respond.  
  
"Bra, how do you feel?" Rei asked again, "Bra, earth to Bra!" Bra was busy staring at the glow sticks.  
  
"Rei, I think she's feeling just fine." Said Jazelle. The party continued on. Bra was high all night long. It was the best she has ever felt. She had never felt so free, so full of life, she didn't feel worthless. All she felt was freedom. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.  
  
Authors Notes: I know that weed is not addictive. I'm a recovering drug addict. Believe me, I would have rather been addicted to weed than the stuff I was addicted to, but the squares are right when they do say that it is a gate way drug. I might end up making some changes to the chapters. I'll keep ya'll posted. ;)   
  
It was six in the morning when Vegeta got up for his day of training. As he walks down the hall, he checks in Trunks room to make sure he was still there, and as of course he was still asleep half hanging off his bed. "What a mess in that room. He's going to spend today cleaning that shit hole up." Thought Vegeta. He continued down the hall to check on Bra. When he peered into her room he was shocked to see she was not there. Just as he walked out of Bra's room he heard the front door quietly close. Vegeta walked down the stairs to see Bra hanging up her coat. When she turned around he saw the high lighter markings on her face and arms.  
  
"Girl, what is on your face and arms?" scowled Vegeta at his daughter.  
  
"Oh hi daddy!" a startled Bra said and she gave her father a huge hug and still very drugged but she tried not to let it show, "What are you doing up so early?"  
  
"I'm always up this early." He replied as they walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Shit, I'm hungry." Said Bra as she opened the fridge and pulled a half eaten chicken and put it in the microwave.  
  
"Watch the language." Said Vegeta as he got himself a glass of water. With that Bra turned around and jumped on her father's back and gave him a huge kiss on the cheek.  
  
"I love you, daddy." Said Bra.  
  
"Ok, now get off me." Said a very startled Vegeta. Once she got off his back he turned and looked at her and smirked and looked at his daughter bouncing in the kitchen, "Princess, I'm sorry about yesterday. And don't tell anyone I apologized."  
  
"Ok daddy," said Bra as she was still bouncing in the kitchen hardly evening hearing her father although she knew what he said. By this point the microwave had stopped, Bra took the chicken out of the microwave and sat at the kitchen table and began to eat the chicken. Vegeta sat down at the table with her.  
  
"Bra, I have been worried about you since you came back home."  
  
"Why daddy?" said Bra as she ate her chicken without a care in the world.  
  
"Well, it's mostly your mother that's worried, but you are my Princess and I do worry about you and Trunks sometimes, but she seems to think you've been very distant from everyone and everything."  
  
"I'm sorry to make you worry. But really I'm ok." Bra said with her mouth full, "In fact going out tonight was the just the thing I needed. I made some new friends and I danced all night." Vegeta looked at her with a slight scowl. He did not like the idea of his daughter dancing with boys. Bra noticed his scowl and giggled, she was still tripping. "Don't worry daddy, there were no slow songs." With that Vegeta got up from the table and walked over to his daughter and kissed her lightly on her forehead. Then walked towards the gravity room. "Hey Daddy, can I go out with Rei again tonight? We're just going to her house to watch some movies." Asked Bra.  
  
"Sure, Princess. Now, go to bed."  
  
"Ok." With that Bra got up and put the chicken back in the fridge and bounced up stairs. Bra got into bed and fell asleep very quick.  
  
A month had gone by since Bra started hanging out with Rei and her new friends. She still had not returned to work. She had also been doing drugs just about every night of the week with her newfound friends. But she was not just dropping acid and rolling on E anymore, in a week, Bra had tried Special K, Heroin, and other various pills. Bra liked the drugs very much and the drugs liked her. The drugs covered the pain of her weakness. The drugs made her free of pain and failure. Every time she got high she felt control in her life and it had been along time since she had control. Vegeta and everyone else had stopped worrying about her. Which made Bra very happy. She knew that no one could find out, but she had it under control. She knew she was not an addict. But what Bra did not know about drugs is that you never really know when you've become an addict. The only one, who still had a little worry about Bra, was Pan. But, Pan knew that Bra was a smart cookie, but she missed hanging out with her best friend. Bra always had some party she was going to, she was always going to Rei's or someone house to hang.  
  
Trunks and Pan were sitting on the front porch of his house watching the night sky. Pan looked up at Trunks and with some sadness in her voice asked Trunks, "Is Bra mad at me or something?"  
  
"Why would you think that?" asked Trunks.  
  
"When was the last time Bra and I went to the mall? When was the last time I had a 3 hour phone conversation with her?"  
  
"Ummm...I really don't know. I never really kept track." Replied Trunks.  
  
"It's been well over a month. I feel like Bra has totally dropped me as a friend."  
  
"No, she would never do that. You guys have been friends since you were born."  
  
"I miss hangin' out with her."  
  
"You know something, I miss her too. I haven't really seen her in like a month. She sleeps all day and is out all night."  
  
"Are we too boring for her?"  
  
"No!" said Trunks, then looking at her passionately, "We always have lots of fun." With that he kissed her neck.  
  
"Trunks, stop it!" Pan giggled. Trunks did not stop. The two made out on the porch for a while before they were interuped by Goten.  
  
"OH gross you two. Get a room." With that remark Trunks threw a rock at Goten.  
  
"Man don't you ever call before you come over." Trunks jokingly sneered.  
  
"heh," chuckled Goten, "No" he replied with a sarcastic tone, "where's Bra?"  
  
"That's seems to be the question of the month. Where is Bra Briefs?" Joked Trunks.  
  
"She's out, as usual." Sighed a depressed Pan.  
  
"She misses Bra." Said Trunks.  
  
"I haven't seen her in a month." Shrieked Pan.  
  
"I haven't either."  
  
Trunks snaps his fingers, "I got it!"  
  
"Wonderful, Trunks! You learned how to snap." Joked Goten.  
  
"Shut up asswipe. I know how we can tell if Bra is really ok." Smirked Trunks.  
  
"Oh really." Asked Pan.  
  
"Let's go out, tomorrow night, to The Last Shout."  
  
"That's a great idea." Said Pan.  
  
"I love that place. They have the best food." Said Goten.  
  
"Is that all you think about?" questioned Pan.  
  
"Not all the time, just some of the time." Retorted Goten.  
  
"Ok, so we're going? Tomorrow?" asked Pan.  
  
"Yes, Definitely." Replied Trunks.  
  
"OK, Sexy," Joked Pan as Trunks blushed, "I'm gonna go. I'm gonna call Bra tomorrow to see if she wants to go shopping."  
  
"Do you need a ride?" asked Trunks.  
  
"Nope! It's nice out, I'm gonna fly." Pan said with excitement.  
  
"By yourself?" worried Goten.  
  
"Yea, why not. It's not like anyone will see me, and I can take care of myself, you know."  
  
"Ok," said Trunks as he stood up, "You be careful, and call me when you get home." With that he sweetly kissed Pan.  
  
"ok, I'll call you. Later, Sexy." Trunks blushed again as Pan flew into the air. Trunks watched her intently until he could no longer see her.  
  
"Well, what did you come over with out calling for?" asked Trunks.  
  
"I dunno, I was bored at home so I thought I'd drop by and see what you were doing. Apparently it was my niece."  
  
"Shut up, Goten." Trunks picked up yet another rock and threw it at him. Only this time Goten caught it and threw it back. With that the two boys began play fighting in the yard. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, or Jack Daniel's.  
  
Authors notes: I know that Bulma smokes in the episodes after the defeat of Cell. But just for the sake of my story, let's pretend she doesn't. Please if you have any suggestions for me, let me know. But please, no flames.  
  
The next morning Trunks and Vegeta were sparing in the gravity room. Loud banging and explosions could be heard all over the house. This noise did not even faze a sleeping Saiyan princess. Bra was out cold, asleep in her room. Not even the sound of a ringing telephone could wake her. After a few minutes the phone stopped ringing, and a few minutes after that, Bulma slowly opened the door to her daughter's room and quietly tried to wake her.  
  
"Bra." Bulma said softly, "Bra, wake up sweetie." Just then Bra started to squirm.  
  
"Mom, I'm sleeping. Leave me alone." Bra mumbles as she turned over.  
  
"Bra, Pan is on the phone. She wants to talk to you." Bra rolls back over and rubs her eyes. She picks up the phone next to her bed.  
  
"Hello." Said Bra in a raspy voice.  
  
"Good morning, sunshine." Pan said in her perky tone.  
  
"Oh, g'morning, Pan. What's up?" Bra said still half asleep.  
  
"Ok, here it is. Trunks, Goten and I want you to come with us to The Last Shout tonight."  
  
"The Last Shout?" questioned Bra.  
  
"Yea, you know that club downtown. The three of us want you to come with us."  
  
"Trunks hates dancing. Why would he want to go there?"  
  
"It was his idea to go, so you know we have to go just to see him try to dance." Giggled Pan.  
  
"What time is it?" said Bra as she turned over and stretched.  
  
"It's three o' clock in the afternoon."  
  
"What time do you want to go at? At least give me some time to get ready and maybe sleep a little longer." Asked Bra.  
  
"Well, I was thinking that we should all go to dinner first, then go to the club. People don't start getting to the club until around 11pm, so if we go to dinner first we can get there when everyone else does. Plus I haven't seen you in like a month." Sighed Pan.  
  
"Pan, it's hasn't been that long?"  
  
"Bra, we haven't hung out in like a month. You're always out with Rei."  
  
"I would invite you to come with us, Pan, but I don't think you'd like my other friends."  
  
"Bra, I'm not trying to guilt you into coming. I just miss you that's all."  
  
"Ok, I'll go, but only because I miss you too." Bra honestly did miss her best friend, but she liked hanging out with her other friends. "I guess I'm going to have to figure out how to balance both friends."  
  
"Great, I'm so excited to go. Tell Trunks that Goten and I will be there between 8 and 8:30pm. OK."  
  
"Ok," sighed Bra, "Hey, Pan, can I go back to sleep now. I'm really tired and I want to be well rested before we go out tonight."  
  
"Ok, I'll see you tonight. OH wait! Bra..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"What are you wearing?" asked Pan.  
  
"I don't know, do you know what the dress is?"  
  
"It's pretty casual."  
  
"Then I'm probably going to wear jeans and a shirt or something."  
  
"Alright." Pan said kind of shocked. "Bra always over dresses, I've never seen her wear jeans and a T-shirt to a club in my life." Pan's thought rolled off her shoulder.  
  
"I'll talk to you later. Oh yea, make sure Goten looks good." Giggled Bra into the phone.  
  
"Ok, Bye" said Pan as she giggled. Bra hung up the phone and gets up. She unplugs her alarm clock and moves it across the room and re-plugs it into the wall. She resets the clock and the alarm and crawls back into bed.  
  
About 4 hours later, the phone rang again, this time Bra actually answered the phone.  
  
"Hello?" said Bra in a half asleep tone.  
  
"Hi, is Bra home?"  
  
"This is she." Said Bra.  
  
"Hey Raver, it's Rei."  
  
"Hey, what's up? I'm still in bed."  
  
"What are you doing tonight? There's going to be a huge Rave in the next town over tonight, I know you won't miss it."  
  
"Oh damn. You should have called like 4 hours ago and told me. I'm going out with my Brother and some other friends tonight. I haven't gone out with them forever."  
  
"OH girl, cancel your plans and get ready to go." Insisted Rei.  
  
"I can't. I promised Pan I would go. She'd be heart broken if I canceled. I can't do that to her." Just then Bra's alarm goes off. "Hold on a minute, Rei." With that Bra stumbles out of bed and turns off her alarm.  
  
"Ok, I just had to turn off my alarm."  
  
"Ok, girl you have to come, it won't be any fun with out you!" whined Rei.  
  
"Stop whining, Wussy. I think you can deal with one night with out me." Said Bra.  
  
"Alright, I'll tell everyone you punked out on us."  
  
"I did not punk out. I have other plans, Rei. I'm sorry."  
  
"Ok, I'll let it slide this time, but you have to promise to come over tomorrow and hang." Laughed Rei.  
  
"Ok, I promise, I'll come over tomorrow, but you have to invite everyone." Giggled Bra, "We'll have our own little Rave."  
  
"Ok, well you have fun tonight with your other friends. "said Rei.  
  
"Alright, talk to you later girly. Bye" said Bra as she hung up the phone. One Bra hung up the phone she crawled out of bed and walked down stairs. As she walked into the kitchen she saw Trunks sitting at the kitchen table eating yet another chicken, except this time he was almost finished eating it.  
  
"Hey there. Are you coming with us tonight?" Trunks said excitedly.  
  
"Yeppers." Said Bra with a smile while she got the jug of milk out of the fridge and began to drink from the carton.  
  
"Well you better get moving. Pan and Goten will be here in an hour or so."  
  
"I'll be ready in time, don't worry." Retorted Bra.  
  
"I just know how you are when you're trying to impress Goten."  
  
"Who's trying to impress Goten?" Snapped Bra.  
  
"I thought you liked Goten?" questioned Trunks.  
  
"Me and Goten, as if." Said Bra trying to make him believe she didn't like Goten.  
  
"Don't lie to me. I know you like Goten, so don't lie."  
  
"Oh whatever. I don't have to justify myself to you of all people." Snapped Bra.  
  
"Ok, fine, then I won't tell you what he said." Said Trunks  
  
"HUH?!" jumped Bra, "What did he say?"  
  
"I'm not telling you." Said Trunks as he stood up to put his dishes in the sink.  
  
"Tell me Trunks or I'm not going." Insisted Bra.  
  
"Only if you tell me what I want to hear." Said Trunks as he crossed his arms and started tapping his foot.  
  
"Ok fine, Goten is hot. Are you happy? Now tell me what he said." Screamed Bra.  
  
"Who, Goten, he hasn't really said anything about you." Said Trunks as he walked towards the stairs.  
  
"You asshole!! I can't believe I believed you!" screamed Bra.  
  
"Hey, I wasn't finished."  
  
"What else could you possibly have to say, Trunks." Said Bra as she shot her father's angry eyes at him.  
  
"I don't know if he likes you or not, Bra, but I do know the way he looks at you and the tone in his voice when he talks to you or about you gives me inkling that he does."  
  
"Whatever, Trunks you're lying to me again, just to save your ass from dad when I tell him you lied to me."  
  
"Like dad gives a shit about what I say to you, he just cares when I kick your ass." Snapped Trunks, "Just watch. Tonight, pay attention to when he talks to you. Look at his eyes; listen to what he says to you. I guarantee, you'll see what I'm talking about." With that the two siblings walked into their rooms and slammed the doors. Just then to master bedroom door opened and a half naked Vegeta was standing in the doorway.  
  
"Hey you two brats! Shut the hell up!" screamed Vegeta. He turned around to see his half-naked wife sitting in their bed giggling.  
  
"Vegeta, get back over here!" Bulma said with a smirk on her face. With that Vegeta slammed the master bedroom door.  
  
About an hour later, Trunks emerged from his room in a pair of black dress pants and a dark blue silk shirt. The top buttons on the shirt were undone. The shirt clung to every muscle on his upper body. He walked over to Bra's room and knocked on her door. Bra opened her door for Trunks.  
  
"Well don't we look like we're trying to impress some one." Joked Bra.  
  
"Hey, I don't have to impress Pan. I choose to, unlike yourself who does have to impress a certain member of the Son family." Bra was wearing a red tank top with black rhinestones on it spelling the word 'Bitch' in the center and a black skirt with 3-inch platform sandals.  
  
"Whatever." Said Bra as she held up her hand with a smile on her face, "I'm not dressing to impress anyone."  
  
"Whatever." Said Trunks imitating Bra by holding up his hand. With that Bra grabbed his hand and jokingly twisted it behind his back.  
  
"OK, OK, I give, I give." Trunks said with a smile on his face. He walked back into his sister's room and gave her a hug only a big brother could give; "I'm glad you're coming tonight. I miss hanging out with you."  
  
"You do not." said Bra sarcastically as she kissed her brother on the cheek and walked out the door of her room and walked down stairs. Trunks followed behind her. Bra walked into the kitchen and pulled two spoons out of the drawer and ran them under some cold water and then placed the spoons in the freezer. Trunks just looked at her with sheer confusion.  
  
"What did you do that for?" Trunks asked, but before the she could tell him there was a knock at the door. Trunks walked over and answered it. There standing at the door was Goku and ChiChi with Pan and Goten in tow.  
  
"Aunt ChiChi, Uncle Goku, what are you doing here?" questioned Trunks as he invited them in.  
  
"Well I came to see if your dad wanted to spar for awhile and ChiChi wanted to have some tea with your mother." Said Goku as he walked through the door. Pan walked over to Trunks and took his hand in hers. Trunks just smiled down at her.  
  
"I think they're a little busy right now." Said Bra from behind.  
  
"Oh Hi, Bra!" said Goku, "I haven't seen you in ages. Where have you been hiding?"  
  
"In my own personal hell." Bra thought to herself with an evilish smirk on her face, "Uncle Goku, I would never hide from you." She said to him as she gave him and ChiChi a hug.  
  
"Hey don't I get a hug?" Cried Pan from behind Goten. Bra and Pan ran to each other and hugged like two sisters that had not seen each other in years. Pan started to cry on Bra's shoulder.  
  
"Pan, why are you crying?" asked Bra.  
  
"It's just that I haven't seen you in so long, I missed you." Said Pan with tears of happiness in her eyes.  
  
"Ok, Pan, stop crying." Said Bra.  
  
"What the hell is going on down there?" screamed Vegeta from the top of the stairs with a towel around his waist. Bra looked up and saw her father with a small bruise on his neck. Just then Bulma came out of the bedroom with her robe on and again Bra saw a huge bruise on her neck. Vegeta then saw Goku in at the bottom of the stairs. "KAKAROT! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Hey Veggie, wanna spar for a little while?" said Goku with a dopey grin on his face.  
  
"Definitely." Said Vegeta with the signature evil grin on his face.  
  
"Wait Daddy!" said Bra as she ran into the kitchen and grabbed the two spoons from the freezer. She then flew up the stairs and levitated in front of her father and mother, "here, I don't know how long it will take to work, but put these on your neck." She handed each of them a semi-frozen spoon.  
  
"What will this do?" asked Bulma.  
  
"It will get rid of your hickeys." Whispered Bra to her parents, then she flew back down to her friends, "well come on, let's get going. I'm starving."  
  
"Kakarot, don't go anywhere, I'll be down in ten minutes and then I'm gonna paint my gravity room with you."  
  
"Ok Veggie, I'll be in the kitchen."  
  
"I'll be down in a few minutes, ChiChi." Said Bulma.  
  
"Ok, Bulma. I'll start the tea while I wait for you."  
  
"Ok." Replied Bulma as she stuck the spoon to her neck in confusion. Goku and ChiChi went into the kitchen, as the four young adults stayed in the foyer.  
  
"Well, let's go," said Goten, "I'm starving too."  
  
"Ok," said Bra, "Hold on a minute." With that Bra ran upstairs.  
  
"I wonder what she's forgot now. "said Trunks. Just then Bra ran back down stairs with five home made bracelets on each of her wrists and four in her hands.  
  
"Bra, those are the tackiest things I think I have ever seen you wear."  
  
"Shut up, Trunks." Snapped Bra, as she took placed two of the bracelets on each of Pan's wrists, "These are friendship bracelets. I made some of these and others were given to me by some of my other friends. You're supposed to give them to people you first meet or people you've been friends with along time."  
  
"Aww, thank you, Bra. I love them." Said Pan as she looked at the bracelets. She noticed that one of the bracelets had her name on it, "Bra did you make this one especially for me."  
  
"Well it does have your name on it." Said Bra. Bra gave Pan another hug.  
  
"Come on, let's go already!" Cried Goten.  
  
"Chill out, Goten." Said Bra as she ran her finger down his cheek and walked out the door. Goten just stood there reflecting on the feeling of her finger on his cheek. Just as they were walking out the door, Vegeta came down the stairs in his blue and gray armor. The four listened as they walked to the car.  
  
"Alright, Kakarot, I'm gonna kick your ass." Bra and Pan giggled as they got into the car.  
  
The four drove to a local "Mom and Pop" restaurant for dinner. They told stories and laughed about old times. They were there up until eleven o'clock, just laughing. When they soon realized what time it was they paid the bill and left for the club. Once they got to the club they had to stand in line for about ten minutes before they got through the door. The first thing Bra did when she got in the door was head straight for the bar.  
  
"Hey guys, I wanna drink." Said Bra as she headed up for the bar.  
  
"That sounds good." Said Pan.  
  
"Come on. "Bra grabbed Pan by the wrist and they two girls giggled their way up to the bar.  
  
"What can I get for you, ladies, tonight." Asked the bartender.  
  
"I'll have two shots of J.D. and a Long Island." Said Bra, "What do you want, Pan."  
  
"Umm... I don't know. What's good?" asked Pan.  
  
"Give her a Sex on the Beach." Bra said to the bar tender, "oh, you know what, make that four shots of J.D."  
  
The bar tender made the drinks and poured the shots. Bra handed the man her credit card. Bra handed the two drinks to Pan and then very gracefully Bra picked up the four shots and took them back over to where the guys were standing.  
  
"Holy shit, Bra!" yelled Trunks.  
  
"Oh shut up already, Trunks. They're not all for me." Said Bra as she handed each one of them a shot.  
  
"Bra, I hate whiskey." Said Goten, "Not to be rude, or anything, but I don't like it."  
  
"Oh suck it up and take the shot." Bra raised her shot glass above her, "I propose a toast. To my friends, I know I haven't seen much of you guys lately, but I promise that will change. I don't ever want to lose you." A tear started to form in Bra's eyes as she gave her toast. With that rolled the shot glass across her cheek, into her mouth, swallowing the whisky without blinking, and rolled it off the opposite cheek. She looked up at her friends and smiled. She meant what she said. She never wanted to lose these friends. Goten, Pan and Trunks were more important to her than anything.  
  
"Trunks, can we go dance now." Said Pan.  
  
"I don't dance." Sighed Trunks.  
  
"Boy, you better get your boney ass on that dance floor." Winked Bra.  
  
"OH FINE!" whined Trunks. With that Pan pulled her boyfriend out onto the dance floor. The two started to dance. Trunks was obviously not a very good dancer, but Pan did not care. She was just happy to be there. Goten and Bra were left sitting at the table.  
  
"I've really missed hanging out with you, girl." Sighed Goten.  
  
"We've had some pretty fun times." Agreed Bra. She looked over at Goten and saw exactly what Trunks had told her at home. Bra blushed and took a huge gulp of her Long Island.  
  
"Whoa, slow down there, you don't want to get sick."  
  
"Don't worry, Goten, I have a pretty high tolerance." Bra all of a sudden got a huge smile on her face and started bouncing in her shoes.  
  
"What are you bouncing for?" asked Goten.  
  
"This is like my favorite song!" squealed Bra.  
  
"Well, come on then. Let's go dance." Goten grabbed Bra by the wrist and the two went out on to the dance floor. They danced all night long. Bra stopped just about every other song to get a drink. Something was not all well with Bra. After a month of non-stop drugs, Bra's body just expected the drugs show up and when it did not, she started to fiend a bit. She knew this was going on, so to over compensate for the lack of drugs in her system, she drank heavily. The more Bra drank the rowdier she got. The night continued on like this. Once the club closed at 2am the four walked out of the club and made their way towards the car.  
  
"Hey guys," said Bra as she stopped dead in her tracks, "Umm... Pan," Bra stumbled into an alley and fell on her knees, as Pan bolted to her side, "Hold back my hair." Bra said quickly. Just as Pan grabbed all of Bra's hair, Bra threw up in a pile of trash bags.  
  
"Oh my god, Bra, you'll be ok. Trunks! Goten!" Pan screamed. The two guys walked down the alley toward them, "Trunks, you two go get the car. We'll stay right here."  
  
"No, it's late, this is a bad neighbor hood. I'll stay here with her," said Trunks as he handed Goten the keys, "you two go get the car."  
  
"Alright." Goten and Pan took off for the car.  
  
"Bra, sweetie, are you going to be alright?" Trunks questioned his sister.  
  
"I've been through worse." Said Bra in-between dry heaves, "Ok, I think I'm alright." Bra tried to stand up but just as fast as she rose, she fell. Trunks caught his drunken sister, but she slipped through his arms. With that Bra passed out cold.  
  
"Bra, Bra, come on, wake up! Bra," yelled Trunks shaking Bra trying to wake her up, but she did not move, "GOD DAMN IT, Bra!" he picked up Bra and walked out of the alley and waited for Goten and Pan to get there with the car. Once they got there, Trunks put Bra in the back seat next to Pan and slammed the door next to Bra and then got in the front passenger and slammed his door closed.  
  
"Drive." Said Trunks with an angry tone in his voice. Goten drove back to Capsule Corp. The whole drive back no one said a word. Trunks was too angry at Bra to say anything to anyone. Once back at home, they tried to figure out a way to get Bra in the house without making too much noise.  
  
"Ok, Goten, here's what we're gonna do. I'm going inside, I'm going to open up the window in Bra's room and you're going to bring her in through the window." Said Trunks. He walked over to Pan and kissed her softly, "sorry I was a in a foul mood towards the end. I'll make it up to you."  
  
"It's ok, I'm mad at her too." Said Pan as she got up on her tiptoes and kissed Trunks on the chin, "Call me, Sexy."  
  
"I'll call tomorrow." With that in mind Trunks walked into the house and Goten flew around back to Bra's window waiting for Trunks to open it. Trunks slyly crept through the house and into Bra's room. Trunks opened the window and Goten flew throw the window with Bra in his arms. The two men turned around from the window to put Bra into her bed. Just as they turned around, standing in the doorway with a furious look on his face, was Vegeta. 


	5. Chapter 5

Vegeta stood in the doorway looking at Trunks and Goten pull a half-dead Bra in through the window. When the two boys saw Vegeta standing there, they basically crapped their pants.

"What the HELL is going on?!" screamed Vegeta, "I should beat the shit out of both of you."

"Uh, unless you want to die, Goten, you can go home." Said a frightened Trunks.

"Yea." Said Goten as he flew like a bat out of hell out the window. With a scowl on his face, Vegeta walked over to Trunks and took Bra out of his arms.

"What the fuck happened to her?" questioned Vegeta.

"Um, well, she had a bit too much to drink." Answered Trunks.

"YOU LET HER GET DRUNK!!!" screamed Vegeta.

"Dad, she's 21 years old, she can drink if she wants and I can't stop her."

"You should have cut her off or something. You better be in the gravity room at 5 am boy. Now leave." Said Vegeta as he laid his passed out daughter on her bed. He took off her shoes and bracelets and covered her up and went back to his bedroom and slammed the door.

"Jesus, Vegeta! You scared me half to death." Said Bulma. Vegeta just walked back to his side of the bed and got in.

"Shut up and go back to sleep." Said Vegeta as he laid down.

"Vegeta what's wrong?"

"Nothing, go to sleep." He rolled over and kissed her on the forehead quickly. Bulma figured she'd find out soon enough. She nuzzled closer to her husband and fell back asleep.

When Bra woke up the next morning the first thing she did was drink a huge glass of water. Still in the clothing from the previous night, Bra was drinking her water when Trunks came out of the gravity room to get a drink as well. Bra noticed a barrage of cuts and bruises all over his arms and face. He glared at Bra with a spark of hatred.

"What the hell happened to you?" asked Bra.

"Not that you care or anything Bra, but I'm in the middle of a punishment right now."

"What?" giggled Bra?

"That's right, when you passed out from drinking to much last night, Goten and I brought you inside and dad caught us sneaking you in." Bra just giggled, "So now I get to spend the next month training with Dad all day, every day. So thank you Bra, for acting like a dumb ass last night."

"Hey asshole, I didn't ask you to sneak me in. You should have just left me in the alley. I would have been fine, and since when do you care about me anyhow?" Yelled Bra.

"I don't care about you Bra, I really don't. You could live forever or die right now and I could honestly care less. What I do care about is surviving this month of training. So you can go back to your little parties and stay the fuck away from me."

"Whatever, assface. Do you really think your words can hurt me? I've been through much worse than you telling me you don't care about me. That's fine, I don't give two shits about you either. You can rule C.C., or spend the rest of your life playing video games with Goten, I don't care. It's means little to me. Your tiny existence is so small to me. I fucking hate you, Trunks. All the time father spends training with you, never with me. All the attention Mom shines on you, just because you're the next one in line to run C.C. All I ever got was a pat on the back when my projects were finished. I hate what I do, I hate my job, and what sucks about it even more is that when I do something good I don't get a gold star, I get a kick in the ass and "how can we make this better." So you and your great office job can just go to hell." Bra turned her back to go back up stairs when Vegeta came out of the gravity room.

"Bra, if you think you're getting of scott free then you're sorely mistaken." Yelled Vegeta.

"Whatever Dad, I don't need your bull shit too." Snapped Bra, Vegeta clenched his fist.

"Ok, this is what's going to happen," yelled Vegeta, "you are to return to work on Monday, you are not leaving this house unless it's for work for the next month, and you will spend your time after work, training with me since I don't spend anytime with you."

"You can't make me do anything. I'm not going back to work and I'm not training." Snapped Bra.

"Girl, what is your problem? You have been nothing but a lazy bitch since you came home. You need to take some direction in your life. If you don't want to be a warrior fine, you don't have to be, but I want you to train so that you help if we ever really need you."

"I AM NOT A WARRIOR, and I never will be. I don't want to fight. Do you think I really want scars like that on my body, HELL NO! I don't need this shit from my own family." Just then Bulma came down the stairs and into the kitchen and into the fight between Bra and Vegeta.

"Bra, I don't give a damn what you do with your life, but you will show your mother and I some respect."

"RESPECT! You want me to show some respect. Fuck that, old man. I'm not showing you shit, until you start treating me like your fucking daughter, instead of a god damned burden. Is that what I am to you father, a burden."

"You're only a burden when you want to be. LIKE RIGHT NOW, BRAT! If you hate living here so much you can leave. I don't want you in this house anyhow. I'll turn your room into something useful, instead of a room to store all that junk you collect. You know what, I'm cutting you off right now. I want your credit cards, now." Bra walked over to her purse hanging up on the coat rack and took out her credit cards and threw them at Vegeta, "I should have just left you at that man's house and let him beat the shit out of you for the rest of your life."

"Here, take them. I don't need them and I don't need you." Yelled Bra glaring at her father, "You have never been a father to me. You never wanted anything to do with me. You were never at any of my school functions, you weren't around when I went to prom. DAD, you never spent a lick of time with me when I was kid because you were always too busy training. You're too self centered to know you're your children need your time more than training for some imaginary mission. I don't know what you're training for anyhow, you'll never beat Uncle Goku. You will never be as good as he is, NEVER! Uncle Goku wipes his forehead with your ass every time you fight so get over yourself, asshole." With those as her last words, Vegeta cocked his arm back.

"Vegeta!!!! NOOO!!" screamed Bulma. Vegeta put a huge hole in the wall right next to Bra's face. Bra didn't move, she didn't even flinch, she just looked at her father with as little expression as possible.

"From now on, don't look at me, don't acknowledge me. You're not my father, not anymore." With that Bra grabbed her purse and coat and walked out the front door. She got in her car, shoeless, and drove away. Bulma was on the floor crying into her son's arms.

"Mom, it'll be ok. She'll come back she always does." Said Trunks to his mom, still in shock about what just happened.

"NO Vegeta!!! If you have any sense in you at all, you better go find her." yelled Bulma who was still crying.

"FUCK NO!" yelled Vegeta, "I'm not going after her. I don't care what she does. She can go to hell for all I care."

"Vegeta, if you do not go and apologize to her, I will take away the training capsule and you will be SLEEPING ON THE COUCH!! NOW GO FIND HER!" screamed Bulma. Vegeta knew she was serious.

"Fine, I'll go find her." Growled Vegeta, "Boy, you are not off the hook for this? You better get your ass back in the gravity room and train until I get back." With that Vegeta walked out the front door and flew away.

Vegeta latched on to Bra's ki and followed it to a strange part of town. _"What in gods name is she doing in this part of town?_" thought Vegeta. Eventually he spotted her car driving down a side street. Eventually she parked and got out, slamming the car door behind her. She then walked up to this house that looked like it was about to fall over and walked right through the front door. _"What the hell is she doing there."_ Vegeta flew down to the house and hid next to the window so that he could hear what was going on along with being able to see. He watched as Bra took her coat off and threw it onto the couch in the living room. He listened to her.

"REI! Are you here?" Yelled Bra.

"No, she's at work." Yelled a mans voice.

"OH hi Wade. Look Wade, do you have anything. I just need something to take the edge off."

"Well, I have some Coke." Said Wade.

"Good, can I have some."

"Girl, it's all I have. I'll buy you some more tonight. I swear. You know I'm good for it." Said Bra. With that, Wade handed her a gram of Coke. Vegeta watched as the stranger handed his daughter the cocaine. Vegeta wanted to cry at this site. But nothing prepared him for the site of his little princess chopping out two long lines of coke and then snorting them. After watching that, Vegeta flew back to C.C. 


	6. Chapter 6

Once back at home, Vegeta just walked through the front door with his head hung down. Bulma almost immediately ran to him with a million questions. She stopped talking when she looked at the sadness she saw in his eyes.

"Oh my god, Vegeta! What's wrong? What happened? TELL ME! Vegeta TELL ME!" screamed Bulma as she pounded her fists on his chest. Vegeta wrapped his arms around Bulma and just held her tight for minutes.

"Go sit at the kitchen table. I'm going to get Trunks and we'll be there in a few minutes. I'll tell you both everything." Said Vegeta very sweetly and calmly to his wife.

"Ok," said Bulma with tears streaming down her face as she went to sit at the kitchen table. Soon after Vegeta walked into the kitchen with Trunks following behind him. The two men sat at the kitchen table.

"Ok, dad, what's this all about?" asked Trunks. Vegeta looked at his wife. He could not bear to tell her what he saw.

"Ok, once I found Bra, she was in this neighborhood on the south end of town."

"The south end? What was she doing there?" asked Bulma.

"Please, let me finish. I watched her go into this dilapidated house. I hid next to the window out side to see what was going on." For the first time and probably the last time, Trunks watched a single tear fall down his father's face, "I watched her snort something white, up her nose." Bulma was in total shock. She could not say a single word.

"Cocaine?" said Trunks; "She's doing cocaine."

"That's what I saw. She walked into the house and asked for someone named Rei."

"That's the girl she went to high school with." Said Trunks.

"But, she wasn't home. Some guy came out, I think Bra called him Wade. She asked him if he had anything, and he told her all he had was Coke. He hesitated on giving it to her, but she told him she'd buy him more." With that Bulma broke down and balled her eyes out.

"What did I do wrong? Was I bad mother? What did I do wrong?" Bulma sobbed.

"Mom, you didn't do anything wrong?" said Trunks.

"Then why is she doing this? She was never like this before Kris, what changed? What did I do wrong?" cried Bulma.

"Bulma, you didn't do anything wrong?" said Vegeta, "I blame myself for this."

"NO!" said Trunks, "No one is to blame for this. This is no ones fault. Did you give her the drugs, dad?" Trunks waited for an answer, "No you didn't. She needs help."

"Trunks is right." Said Vegeta, "I'm afraid of what will happen to her if we don't."

"But, what can we do. You know what happened earlier will happen again if we interfere with her. She may not even come home again." Said Bulma still weeping.

"No, I know she'll be back. She didn't take anything with her. She's going to need clothes or something. So she'll be back." Said Trunks.

"Well, what can we do?" said Vegeta.

"We need to host an intervention." Said Trunks, "It might be the only way to get through to her."

"What is an intervention?" asked Vegeta.

"I'll explain." Said Trunks. Trunks went on to explain to his parents what an intervention was and they all agreed that it might work. But since Bra was now known for coming home relatively late at night, they had to plan it for then. Bulma and Trunks called everyone, Goku, Goten and ChiChi, Gohan, Videl, and Pan, Krillin and 18, and even Yamcha agreed to come.

It was around 2am when Bra finally did come home. She crept into the house carefully, so that no one would wake up. She walked into the kitchen to get something to eat. As soon as she walked in, Trunks was sitting on the kitchen counter.

"Hey little sis, what's up?"

"What do you want Trunks? Are you waiting for me? I thought you didn't care about me?" snapped Bra,

"You might think I don't care, but you know the people behind you do." said Trunks. Bra turned around and saw everyone standing around her.

"What's going on?" Bra said wide eyed.

"Bra," said Vegeta, "I saw you at that house today. I saw what you did?"

"Yea, and?" said Bra no longer caring who knew or not.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" asked Bulma.

"Why am I doing what?" asked Bra.

"Poisoning your body!" cried Pan.

"Why are you doing drugs, Bra?" asked Gohan.

"Because."

"Bra, sit down. "said Vegeta. Bra sat down on the kitchen table with a bored look on her face. It was obvious she did not want to be there.

"Is this going to take long? I was just here to pick up some clothes." Sighed Bra. Goten sat down at the table in front of her.

"Bra, please don't act like this. We just want to help you and it's apparent you need some help."

"I don't need anything. I can take care of myself just fine."

"No, do you know what cocaine can do to you? Do you know what any drug can do to you?"

"Umm... yea, I'm not an idiot. The question you should be asking, Goten, is if I care or not," snipped Bra, "The answer to that is no."

"Since you left Kris, you have been so different from the girl I knew before you started dating him. What happened?" Asked Goten.

"_Kris happened, that's what."_ Bra thought to herself, "Nothing happened. I wanted a change; I wanted a new life. Now I have one, is that so wrong."

"Starting over isn't wrong, but it's the new path you've chosen, it's destructive." Said Videl; "I've known you since the day you were born, Bra. You've always had the most positive attitude. You weren't into fighting or saving the world, you just wanted to live in the moment. Now it just seems to me that you're just living to die."

"I'm not going to die."

"In my eyes Bra, you're already dead." Said a cold voice from the shadows.

"Piccolo!" said Bra, "What are you doing here? You want to tell me all the mistakes I'm making?"

"No. I just don't like funerals and I do not wish to attend yours." Said Piccolo.

"I'M NOT GOING TO DIE!" yelled Bra slamming her fist on the table.

"If you keep doing as much drugs as you're doing now, it won't be long."

"Please, Bra, let us help you?" said Bulma as she began to cry, "I don't want to lose my baby."

"Mother, please." Sighed Bra. Yamcha sat down in front of Bra, "oh please, what could you possibly have to tell me. You hate my father and still carry a flame for my mother. You're the last person who should be talking to me."

"You're right, I don't know much about you Bra. But I know the road you're on very well. Before I met your mother I used to go out all night and sleep all day long. I drank and did all sorts of drugs. My best friend was kind of like you. One night, he over did it with the smack, angel dust and pot." Yamcha began to choke on his words, "The next thing I knew, he was dead. No one saw it coming. He was gone and I never got a chance to say goodbye. He was my best friend."

"He was just some guy who couldn't handle his drugs." Said Bra, with no emotion.

"How can you say that? You didn't even know him!" yelled Yamcha, "He had dreams, he had hopes, he had so much potential to do something great with his life and it was wasted on drugs. You have all of that. Potential, hopes and dreams, you have it all, don't throw it away like Kleenex. Don't waste your life." Those last words from Yamcha really did bother her, but she refused to let it show.

"Life is like a Kleenex. It's disposable." Said Bra.

"You know, Bra, I think I understand you." Said 18, from across the room, "You like the feeling of being high. You like the freedom, you like the power." With those words Bra shot a glare at 18

"_How could she possibly know, she's a fucking android." _Thought Bra, "What could you possibly know about me, Android."

"That was a long time ago, Bra." Said 18, "I've changed, I over came my quest for power. I became human. I realized that being in control of every situation isn't all it's cracked up to be. Sure right now, you feel free, you feel control, but it doesn't last and you wake up and realize that you're really not in control and the drugs are controlling you."

"You couldn't possibly know how I feel!" yelled Bra.

"Bra, Please don't fight with us." Cried ChiChi, "We just want to help you. You're like a daughter to me, Bra, seeing you like this, is heart breaking. Please let us help you."

"How many times do I have to tell you I don't want your help, because I don't need it." Yelled Bra.

"But I think you do want our help." Said Goku, "You're just too proud to ask for it."

"I lost my pride the first time I got the shit beat out of me for coughing during a movie. Don't even tell me this about my pride." Said Bra.

"But, I know in my heart that you don't want this kind of lifestyle. You want out of it all, you want things back to normal. Bra, it will never go back to normal if you don't let us help you. I'll find a great clinic that can help you, just give us a chance." Said Goku.

"If you people think that I'm going to rehab, you can forget it. I'll never go, and if you do get me in there, I'll leave, and you'll never see me again." yelled Bra.

"Bra," said Trunks as he sat down at the table, "I said some things today that, when I reflect on it, I really didn't mean."

"Right, like I'm supposed to believe one thing that comes from you! Mister, "I hate you, you could live forever or die right now", please, I don't want any help from you, of all people."

"Bra, please listen to me. You are my sister, I love you, please don't push us away, these are your friends and family. We don't want anything bad to happen to you. I don't ever want anything to happen to you. Please tell us why you're doing drugs." With that Bra stands up and looks at everyone.

"Enough about my problems, let's intervene on yours for a moment shall we."

"Bra this is about you, not us." Said Gohan.

"Oh, but some how I think it is. You want to cover up all your problems by making my life your problem. Well let's see here, I have a father," looking right at Vegeta, "who never spends a lick of time with his kids outside the gravity room. A father who spends all his time training to be stronger than Uncle Goku. I have a brother, who thinks he's so much better than I am, because he has the brains for an executive position at C.C. while I'm just a lowly head manufacturer. My brother's possible future father-in-law kicks his ass every time looks at Pan. Talk about no trust in your children."

"Bra this isn't about our life, this is about yours." Cried Pan, "Please, let us help you. You're my best friend. I don't want to lose you to something as stupid as drugs."

"Calm down, Pan, I'm not dead. You all keep acting like I'm dead. In fact, I'm sick of this conversation." Bra gets up and tries to leave, but Goten and Trunks block her exit.

"You two get out of my way right now." Said Bra. She then turned to face everyone, " What do you want from me!" she screamed, "This is my life, these are my decisions and none of you have any say in what I do!"

"You're right, Bra, we don't have any say in your life. But, can't you see that you're killing. We all love you and we don't want you to leave us." Said Goku.

"I'M NOT GOING TO DIE!" screamed Bra as she grabbed a kitchen chair and threw it against the wall, "NOW GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY!" with that Trunks and Goten stood aside and Bra walked out of the kitchen and up to her room.

Once in her bedroom, Bra slammed the door and pushed the dresser against the door so no one could get in. Bra just stood there for a few moments, reflecting on what happened. She felt the anger of her friends and family invading in her life boil inside her. She then exploded with rage, destroying just about everything in her room. Once she got her rage out, she grabbed a box from atop her closet. It contained her own training gear. She quickly changed into her gear. She grabbed a couple changes of clothes and popped her computer into it's capsule. She stuffed the clothes into a backpack and looked around her room for a few moments seeing if there was anything else she wanted to take with her. With noting more than her capsule computer and a couple changes of clothes, Bra shot a huge energy blast at the wall of her bed room and flew out the hole she created in the wall, and with a flick of the wrist, she was gone.

Vegeta, Goku, Trunks and Goten ran up stairs to Bra's room as soon as they heard the explosion.

"Bra!!!! Bra!!! Are you alright, answer me!" screamed Vegeta trying to barge his way through her door. Vegeta was about to blast it open when Goku stopped him.

"No, Vegeta, she's not in there. I don't feel her ki from in there." Said Goku, "She's gone."

"How far away is she?" asked Goten.

"She's pretty far." Said Vegeta. Trunks walked down the stairs where everyone else was waiting to see what happened.

"She's gone." Said Trunks to everyone. Pan turned around and walked away.

"Look everyone, we've done all we can for now. We'll figure out what to do next and then we'll find her, tomorrow." Said Piccolo.

"Thank you for coming everyone." Said a deeply depressed and disheartened Bulma. She walked up the stairs with no expression on her face, "It's getting late, if you all want to stay, you're more than welcome." With that Bulma walked into her bedroom and closed the door.

Everyone but Krillin and 18 stayed. Trunks went to go find Pan, who was crying on the couch in the living room. Trunks sat down on the couch next to Pan and put his arms around her. Pan moved and cried into his chest. Trunks just stroked her hair and tried to console her.

"It'll be ok. I promise. She'll come back to us." Said Trunks trying to hold back his own tears. Just then Goten walked into the room and sat on the couch across from the couch Trunks and Pan were on. Pan sat up from Trunks chest and wiped her eyes.

"You gonna be ok?" asked Goten.

"I don't know." Said Pan.

"I know she'll come back to us., "said Trunks, "I know she still loves us, she's just fighting it."

"Why would she do that?" asked Pan, "It's not like her to just reject us."

"But that's not the Bra we know, she's been polluted." Said Trunks, "When she wants to get clean, she'll come back."

"What if the drugs kill her? Then she won't be coming back. I don't think I could bear to lose her. She's my best friend." Cried Pan.

"I don't want to think about that." Said Goten.

"Hey, wanna hear a funny story about Bra?" asked Trunks.

"Ok." Said Goten and Pan half-heartedly.

"This happened when she was about four, she went into my room and put my training gear on, and then went into my parents room and she put on my mothers make-up. She was only four so it was really sloppy. Then she went down to the gravity room and walked right into my dad's training. She walked in and said, "Ok daddy, now I can train with you?" Mom said that I was one of the very few times she had heard him laugh."

"That's the funniest story I have ever heard." Said Pan as she was laughing hysterically.

"Hold on, I'll be right back." Said Trunks as he got up and ran to the closet and pulled out two photo albums and walked back into the living room. He flipped open one of the books and turned a couple of pages. "Here it is. Mom took a picture of Dad and her." He showed the picture to Goten and Pan and they laughed hysterically. The picture was of Vegeta holding Bra in his arms and she had just given him a kiss so he had lipstick on his face. Vegeta was looking at Bra with a scowl/smile on his face and Bra was looking back at him with her million-dollar smile.

"Look at this one of you, Trunks." Said Pan.

"Ah, that was the first black eye I ever got."

"Your mom took a picture of that?" said Goten.

"Nope, dad did. He gave it to me." Said Trunks. With that all three were starting laughing again. The three continued to tell funny stories about Bra and themselves until they fell asleep on the couches.

Meanwhile, in the master bedroom, Vegeta tried desperately to get Bulma to unlock the bathroom door.

"Bulma, please open this door. Talk to me, please." Pleaded Vegeta. He knew she was in there. He could still hear her sobbing.

"Please, leave me be. I'm too upset to argue with you Vegeta."

"Who wants to argue? Please come out, so I can talk to you. Please, Bulma." with that Bulma opened the bathroom door.

"I'm surprised you didn't just blast it down." Sighed Bulma.

"Why would I do that?" asked Vegeta.

"I don't know." Said Bulma as she sat down on her bed. Vegeta sat down next to her and began to stroke her hair.

"We'll find a way to help her. Don't cry everything will be ok. I won't let you down." Consoled Vegeta.

"I just can't imagine what I would do if I ever lost her, or Trunks for that matter. What if I lose both of my children, then I lose you. I'd die Vegeta. Please don't leave me." Cried Bulma clutching his arm.

"Woman, calm down. I'm not going anywhere, Trunks isn't going anywhere, and Bra will come back to us. Nobody is going to leave you, especially me. Calm down." Vegeta took Bulma in his arms and they laid back on the bed. "Bulma do remember when Bra was a baby, I wouldn't let anyone hold her except for you or myself because all she did was cry."

"Yea," said Bulma laughing through her tears, "She even cried when my mother held her."

"I remember." Said Vegeta.

"Do you remember when she was about 18 months old, Trunks tried to feed her the soft food."

"Yes, I do. He painted the kitchen with peas." Laughed Vegeta.

"We have wonderful children, Vegeta. Trying to let go is the hardest thing I have ever had to do." Sighed Bulma.

"We have very independent children. They're smart, strong, and they can both put up a pretty good fight. Bra will come home, we will get our daughter back." Said Vegeta. Bulma moved closer to Vegeta and wrapped her arms around him. Vegeta tightened his grip on her and held her until they both fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note: I don't not own "Not An Addict" By K's Choice.

Since everyone went to sleep rather late the night before, they slept through the morning and into the early afternoon. Vegeta did not bother to train because he knew his mind was clouded with thoughts of his daughter. The Son's stayed at Capsule Corp for the day as well. ChiChi wanted to stay to be at Bulma's side to make sure she'd be ok. Pan stayed so that in case Bra came back, she'd be there for her. Trunks and Goten played video games to take their minds off of everything. Before they all knew it, the whole day had been wasted. A blanket of sadness covered Capsule Corp. ChiChi made dinner for everyone while Bulma aimlessly tinkered in her lab.

Meanwhile, in the south end of town, Bra was still in her armor sleeping on the couch at Rei's house. Rei walked into the living room and woke her up.

"Bra, it's time to get up. We're having company tonight."

"Huh!" said Bra as she wiped the sleep tears away from her eyes.

"I invited a bunch of people over tonight. I thought being surrounded by friends might make you feel better."

"Yea, that'd be great. Thank you Rei." Said Bra, "I guess I'll start cleaning up the place a bit. What time is it?"

"It's 6:30pm. Are you ever going to change out of that armor, as you call it?" asked Rei.

"Yea, later, after I shower." Said Bra as she started to pick up her belongings.

"You can put those in my room." Said Rei. Bra went up stairs to Rei's room. As she put her stuff down in the bedroom, she accidentally bumped the dresser and a box fell off. The box hit the floor and a barrage of drugs. Bra's eyes lit up with joy as she placed the drugs back in the box. Then she ran back down stairs.

"Rei, I accidentally knocked over the box on your dresser. I hope it wasn't organized." Said Bra.

"No. It wasn't organized. Bra, if you're going to be staying here for awhile, I think you should know something." Said Rei.

"What's that?"

"I sell."

"Oh god, Rei," sighed Bra, "Give a heart attack why don't ya. I knew that."

"Who told you?" asked Rei.

"No one had to tell me. I figured it out. I was just waiting for you to tell me and now that you have, I need to buy a gram of Coke. I owe Wade a gram." Said Bra.

"I didn't know you did that stuff."

"I had seen it done a bunch of times, but I needed something to take the edge off the other day and when I came here that was all Wade said he had. So I asked him for it and I told him I'd buy him another."

"Had you ever done it before?" asked Rei.

"No, but I liked it."

"You should try some smack." Said Rei.

"I don't know, Rei, I don't like needles." Said Bra.

"Hey, no problem, I'm a dealer, not a pusher." Said Rei. Both girls laughed and continued to prepare for the rave. "Oh, look Jason and Jazelle are back."

"Where did they go?" asked Bra.

"I sent them to the store to get food and party favors." Said Rei. Jason and Jazelle walked into the house and they started setting up for the party.

Back at Capsule Corp, everyone had finished eating dinner. Bulma, who had not spoken a word to anyone all day, went back to her lab immediately after eating. Vegeta wandered into her lab after he finished eating.

"Damn it!" yelled Bulma slamming her fist on the desk next to her computer. She immediately broke into tears. Vegeta walked in at this moment. He walked up behind her and placed his hands on her cheeks, wiping away her tears.

"Don't cry." He said sweetly.

"It's all I can do right now. I can't even work. All I can do is cry, I don't know what else to do." Cried Bulma.

"Come on." Said Vegeta as he picked up Bulma and flew with her out the window. He flew up on to the roof of the house. The night breeze was cool and the stars were out. Vegeta sat down on the roof with Bulma in his lap. They sat up there for hours just looking at the stars. Vegeta was doing as best as he knew how to comfort Bulma. But she still continued to cry. Finally Bulma fell asleep in Vegeta's arms. Vegeta picked her up and flew back into the house. He took her up stairs and put her into their bed. He kissed her on the forehead and quietly walked out of the room. He walked into the living room. Pan was asleep on the couch, she obviously had been crying for a while. Goten and Trunks were playing video games, while Goku and ChiChi just sat on the couch and watched them play.

"Kakarrot!" said Vegeta, "Let's spar."

"Alright." replied Goku.

"Be careful, you two." Said ChiChi after them. Since it was dark outside now, they decided to spar in the gravity room.

There were tons of people at Rei's house. Bra knew just about everyone there. She was plowed. She had been doing shots, smoking pot, snorting coke, and even trying new drugs by this point.

**Breathe it in and breathe it out  
And pass it on, it's almost out  
We're so creative, so much more  
We're high above but on the floor**

**It's not a habit, it's cool, I feel alive  
If you don't have it you're on the other side**

A stranger came up to Bra while she was sitting on the couch chopping out another line of coke. She could barely see straight, but when he pulled out a baggie, a spoon and a needle, she knew what he was doing.

"You want some beautiful?" The man asked.

"Only if you do it for me." She flirted as she leaned over and snorted the line.

The man began preparing his poison for the young saiyan. Once the heroin had melted, he loaded the syringe and tied off Bra's arm.

**The deeper you stick it in your vein  
The deeper the thoughts, there's no more pain  
I'm in heaven, I'm a god  
I'm everywhere, I feel so hot**

"I can feel it in my veins." Bra giggled.

"Wait for the high to hit baby, you'll never know anything like this." The Man said as he started to kiss Bra. She welcomed the fun distraction.  
  
**It's not a habit, it's cool, I feel alive  
If you don't have it you're on the other side  
I'm not an addict (maybe that's a lie)**

It was then that Rei, also heavily intoxicated came and pulled Bra off the couch.

"Girl you don't want him." Rei giggled, "He's dirty."

"I know." Bra giggled back, "He smelled like a toilet."

"Come on, we're doing Car Bombs." Rei said as she sat Bra down at the table

**  
It's over now, I'm cold, alone  
I'm just a person on my own  
Nothing means a thing to me  
(Nothing means a thing to me)**

As Bra sat around the table, Rei passed around her moneybox. There were 7 people at the table, including Bra that put $20 each in the box. Bra put in $60. Once the Moneybox came back to Rei she passed around another box, which contained Ecstasy. People took out their allotted number of pills. Most people took one; Bra took three. Wade helped Bra pour her Beer and shot for the car bomb.

"Are we ready people?" Rei said as she held up her shot glass. Bra put her three pills in her mouth and crunched down on them to break it up. She then dropped the shot into the glass of beer and slammed it as fast as she could.  
  
**It's not a habit, it's cool, I feel alive  
If you don't have it you're on the other side  
I'm not an addict (maybe that's a lie)**

"WHOOOO!" Bra screamed as she felt the buzz from the Car Bomb hit her, "Those are so good."

"We're doing another in 30." Rei said.

"I'm in, just come and get me. I'm going to dance with Wade." Bra said as she grabbed Wade's hand and drug him into the living room to dance with some other people.

"Bra, maybe you should drink some water first." Wade said.

"I'm not thirsty." Bra said as she slinked her arms around his neck, "I'm fine."

"You don't look fine, you're actually kinda pale." Wade said as he wiped some of the sweat off her forehead.  
  
**Free me, leave me  
Watch me as I'm going down  
Free me, see me  
Look at me, I'm falling and I'm falling.**

Bra looked at Wade, she could see his lips moving, but she couldn't hear his voice. The music that was playing sounding like it was muffled in a tunnel. She reached out at Wade's face, and giggled because she couldn't feel the skin she knew she was touching. She let go of Wade and walked over to where people were sitting and looked at everyone around her.

"I have..." Bra started as she began to fall.

"Bra!" Rei yelled as she ran to try and catch her friend.

"...to sleep." Were the last words to leave Bra's mouth before she crashed through Rei's glass coffee table.  
  
**It is not a habit, it is cool I feel alive I feel...  
It is not a habit, it is cool I feel alive**

"SOMEONE CALL 911!" Rei screamed. Wade ran into the kitchen to get the phone. This is when most people left the house to avoid the cops, "Jason, Get my stash, and flush it. Flush all of it." Rei grabbed a blanket and used to try and stop the bleeding from Bra's head and neck, "Tell them to hurry, she's bleeding bad."

Bra began seizing and she started to vomit. Rei turned Bra on her side so she would not choke.  
  
**It's not a habit, it's cool, I feel alive  
If you don't have it you're on the other side  
I'm not an addict (maybe that's a lie)  
I'm not an addict...**

The ambulance showed up within minutes. They quickly stabilized her to the point of transportation and moved her out of the house. They loaded Bra into the ambulance; Rei rode with her there. Wade, Jason and Jazelle decided to follow behind. Upon arriving at the hospital, Bra was taken back instantly. Everyone stayed in the waiting room until a nurse came to get some information about her.

"What's the patients name?" asked the nurse.

"It's Bra Briefs." Said Rei.

"Do you know anything of her past medical history?"

"No I don't." said Rei.

"Do you have the number of her family?" asked the nurse.

"You can't call them!" yelled Jason.

"Why not, they're her family, they should know about this!" yelled Rei.

"Do you know what her father will do to us when he gets here." Yelled Wade.

"Yea, Rei, you've heard what Bra has said about him." Said Jazelle.

"I don't care. They have every fucking right to know." Yelled Rei.

"Rei, if you give them that number, we're out of here." Said Jason. Everyone else nodded in agreement with him.

"Fine, leave." Said Rei as she gave the nurse Bra's phone number. The nurse turned to go make the phone call. "When I get home tonight, all your stuff better be out of my house."

"Fine, bitch." Said Wade.

"Whatever, just leave." Said Rei as she sat down in a chair and started to cry.

Back at Capsule Corp, everyone had long since gone to bed, when the phone rang. Trunks answered.

"Hello?" said Trunks, half-asleep.

"Hello, sorry to wake you, is this the Briefs' residence?" asked the nurse on the phone.

"Yes, this is." Said Trunks as Pan started to wake up.

"Who is it, Trunks?" asked Pan. Trunks just shook his head in confusion.

"This is Satan City Medical Center." Said the nurse, "A Bra Briefs has been brought into our facilities."

"OH MY GOD! We'll be right there." Yelled Trunks as he hung up the phone, "Pan, Goten, GETUP! GO WAKE Gohan and Videl. " He said as he ran up the stairs. He ran into his parent's bedroom, "Mom, Dad get up, NOW! Bra is in the hospital."

"WHAT!! OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD!" screamed Bulma as she hurdled out of bed and got dressed.

"Uncle Goku, Aunt ChiChi wake up. Bra's in the hospital." Said Trunks to them. Within five minutes of receiving the call, everyone one was flying to the hospital. Pan was the first one to walk through the hospital doors. She walked right up to Rei and grabbed her by the shirt collar.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO HER, YOU BITCH!" screamed Pan as she slammed her against the vending machines.

"GET OFF ME!" yelled Rei.

"YOU DID THIS! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO HER!" screamed Pan as Gohan ripped her off of Rei.

"Pan CALM DOWN!" Gohan yelled at her as she struggled to break free from her father's grip. Bulma was hysterical at the front desk. Vegeta pulled her away.

"Goku, find out what's going on. Bulma!" he said looking right at her, "You need to calm down. Being like this isn't going to help. Calm down right now!" Bulma collapsed on the floor of the hospital and just sobbed. Vegeta bent down to pick her up then placed her in a chair, "sit here, I'll find out what's going on." He said as he wiped the tears from her eyes. Vegeta walked over to Goku, "What's going on?"

"She passed out at a party...," said Goku before Rei interrupted him.

"She overdosed." Said Rei. Vegeta just glared at her.

"Go home and I don't ever want to see you near my daughter again." Scowled Vegeta.

"I understand, but you need to know what happened." Said Rei.

"Ok," said Goku looking really angry, "what happened?"

"She was really upset about what happened the other day. I knew she was going over board with the alcohol and the drugs, but I didn't say anything because I thought she could handle it. Wade looked at her and asked her if she was ok, but she wasn't answering." By this point everyone gathered around to hear what she had to say, "she just wasn't answering. She fell through the glass coffee table and that's when someone called 911 and we brought her here." Suddenly Rei felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around with enough time to see Pan's fist flying at her. Pan hit her so hard she flew through the glass hospital door. Pan stalked up to her body lying on the pavement outside the hospital.

"I swear to God, Rei Vertore, if I ever see you near Bra again, I will kill you."

"Is that a threat, Bitch?" Said Rei, just before Pan picked her up off the ground and slammed her into the wall.

"No, it's a promise." With that Pan dropped Rei on the ground and walked back into the hospital. Trunks and Goten just stared at her. Then Trunks walked up to her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Thank you." Trunks whispered into her ear.

"No problem, sexy."

"PLEASE, WILL YOU PEOPLE CALM DOWN!" yelled the nurse, "the doctors are still working on her, so please have seat and someone will be out to talk to you as soon as there is anything to report. NOW STOP DESTORYING MY WAITING ROOM!" Everyone sat down in the waiting room. Bulma refused to leave Vegeta's side. She held on to his arm tight. They waited for almost two hours when the doctor came out.

"Is anyone here for Bra Briefs?"


	8. Chapter 8

"I'm looking for the family of Bra Briefs." Said a doctor standing next to two double doors. Bulma froze in her seat.

"That's us!" said Vegeta standing up. Bulma took hold of his hand and pulled her self up. Vegeta squeezed her hand.

"Are you two her parents?" asked the doctor, Bulma and Vegeta nodded, "She's in serious condition right now. She's touch and go. Her tox-screen showed the presence of several narcotics in her system, and that is something I cannot let slide past the law."

"We'll deal with that on our own." Bulma choked out, "My main concern now is her health."

"We had to pump her stomach almost immediately, but because of that strain, she stopped breathing. So she's on a ventilator. Her heart stopped and we had to shock several times before we got a normal rhythm. Right now, she's in a coma, and there is no telling when she will wake up."

"Can we see her?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes, she's in ICU." With that the doctor walked away, Vegeta walked to everyone and told them what the doctor told them.

"Well, I think that we should go." Said Goku, "We can come back tomorrow and see Bra."

"Thank you all so much for being here." Said Bulma as she choked on her words and walked towards the ICU.

"I think I'm going to go home too, Trunks." Said Pan turning to Trunks, "I'm coming to see her tomorrow."

"Ok," said Trunks, "Thanks for being here." Trunks wrapped his arms around Pan and held her tight, "I love you." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you too." She whispered back.

"Goten, do you want to stay?" Asked Bulma.

"Umm… I'll come back tomorrow as well. She needs her family right now. I'll be back tomorrow." Everyone said their good byes and Vegeta, Bulma and Trunks went up to see Bra.

Once in the ICU, the nurse showed them to her room. When Bulma walked in, she could barely look at her daughter, her heart was breaking. Trunks sat down next to her bed and held her hand. Vegeta stood in the corner.

"Oh Bra, I'm so sorry. We didn't mean to drive you to this." Said Bulma as she brushed the hair away from her eyes; "I just wanted my little girl back."

They stayed there all night. Someone was always at her bedside. By daybreak, Bra had not awoke. Trunks and Vegeta had gone to get something to eat; Bulma stayed behind just so someone was there. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Bulma looked up to see Goten standing in the doorframe holding a huge bouquet of roses.

"Hi Goten." Said Bulma.

"How is she?" asked Goten while be put the roses in some water.

"No change." Sighed Bulma.

"I'll stay here with her for awhile, if you want to go get something to eat."

"Thank you, Goten." Said Bulma as she got up. Goten sat down next to Bra's bed.

"You know Bra, you sure do a good job of making people worry. I probably won't sleep until you wake up. I miss you. I wish you would open your eyes so I can see them shine again. I want to see you smile so badly. I know you'll get better and I'll know I'll see you smile and I know I'll see those baby blue's sparkle again." A few tears rolled down Goten's face as he held on to Bra's hand. He held on to her hand for what seemed like eternity.

"I knew you liked her." Said a voice from the door. Goten looked up to see Pan standing in the door.

"Pan," said Goten wiping his tears away, "what are you doing here?"

"Umm…duh, lets use some logic shall we."

"Shut up, Pan." Said Goten.

"How's she doing?" asked Pan.

"Bulma said that she hadn't changed at all and I haven't noticed a change since I've been here, which hasn't been long at all." Pan walked over and pulled a chair next to Goten.

"You know something, Bra is going to freak out when she wakes up."

"Why?" asked Goten.

"Because she looks like she was hit by a bus."

"I think she looks beautiful." Said Goten. Goten and Pan sat there talking for a while, before Trunks and Vegeta returned.

"Where's Mom?" asked Trunks.

"She went to get something to eat when I got here." Said Goten.

"How long ago was that?" asked Vegeta.

"Like 2 hours ago." Replied Goten.

"I'm going to go find her." Said Vegeta. He was not worried about her or anything but he did want to make sure she was ok. "Has her condition changed at all?" asked Vegeta before he left.

"No." said Pan. With that Vegeta had left.

Three weeks had passed and Bra had still not woke up. Someone was always at her side hoping and praying for her to wake up. Doctors had proposed the option of pulling life support, but Vegeta would hear nothing of it. In fact he had thrown the doctor out of his daughter room for suggesting such a thing. Vegeta knew his daughter would wake eventually.

Vegeta walked all over the hospital; there was no sign of his mate. Finally he gave up looking and just decided to try and find her ki. He finally got a sense, it was coming from outside. He walked out side and flew into the air. He saw her laying on a bench next by the pond next to the hospital. It was cold out side. The sky had turned a dingy gray color. It looked like it was about to rain. He walked over to her and knelt down next to her.

"Bulma, wake up." said Vegeta softly.

"Huh, wha… what's wrong? Where's Bra? Where am I?"

"Calm down, you fell asleep out here and Bra is still unconscious. It's ok." Said Vegeta.

"How long have I been out here?" Asked Bulma.

"Well from what I can gather about 2 hours." Replied Vegeta.

"Who's been with Bra, who's with her now?"

"Goten and Pan were there when Trunks and I got back, and the three of them are up there now."

"Ok." Bulma breathed a sigh of relief.

"What do you want to do with Bra when she wakes up?" asked Vegeta.

"What do you mean?" asked Bulma.

"Trunks said something while we were eating about something called rehab."

"You think we should send her to a rehab clinic."

"I don't know. I don't know how addiction is dealt with on this rock." Said Vegeta.

"I know, rehab is an option, but I don't think Bra would take well to going. It might make it worse, but then again, we don't even know if she's learned a lesson from this."

"I think we should go back inside." Said Vegeta.

"The kids are up there with her. Let's stay out here for a while."

"It might rain." Said Vegeta.

"So what." Said Bulma as she rested her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her and held her tight.

Meanwhile, back in the ICU, Pan and Trunks had gone on a walk, leaving Goten with Bra when her eyes had started to flicker open.

"Bra!" said Goten as he ran to the door yelling for anyone, "She's waking up! Someone come quickly." He ran back to her side and held her hand. "Bra, are you with me?" Bra fluttered from open to close, "Don't talk, you're on a machine that was helping you breathe." Said Goten with a tear rolling down his face, "Stay with me baby." Just then the nurse and a doctor came in, Goten moved aside. The two checked her stats. Since Bra was able to stay awake, with in 5 minutes she was removed her from the ventilator.

"I'll be back in a few minutes to take some blood work." Said the nurse as she walked out.

"Goten?" said Bra still half out of it, "What happened? What's going on?"

"You were at a party and you overdosed. Baby, we almost lost you." Said Goten. A few tears left Bra's eyes as she heard this, Goten instantly ran his fingers down her cheek and wiped away her tears.

"How long have I been here?" she mumbled.

"Almost a month." Goten said.

"Where are my parents?" asked Bra.

"You're mom went out about two hours ago and Vegeta went to go find her and Trunks and Pan are taking a walk." Said Goten, "I'm gonna raise my power level so they'll know to come back." Everyone felt Goten's power level rise, Trunks and Pan were back in matter of seconds and Bulma and Vegeta flew in through the window.

"Bra!" Cried Pan as she buried her head on Bra's stomach.

"I'm really sorry everyone." Bra mumbled, "I'm just really sorry." Bra turned her head unable to face any of them.

"It's ok, sweetie, I'm just so glad you're awake." Bulma cried for her daughter.

"I need help." Bra sighed, "I just wish it didn't have to have come to this for me to admit it."

"We're going to see what the doctors say." Bulma said as grabbed Vegeta.

"I'm glad you're ok, sis." Trunks said as he kissed his sisters forhead.

"I'm sorry, Trunks." Bra muttered.

"Bra," Pan started, "Welcome back."

"Please don't hate me, Pan?

"I could never hate you." A few minutes later, Trunks and Pan decided to go home for the night. Goten stayed behind.

"Goten?" asked Bra, "do you hate me?"

"Hate you! How could I possibly ever hate you?"

"I said some pretty mean things to you and everyone else. I feel especially bad about what I said to Yamcha."

"Bra, no one hates you, especially me." Said Goten as he kissed her hand.

"Well, we're going to get you moved to a room out of ICU and they said that if things go well, you can go home a week or so." Said Bulma.

"Good, hey Goten, wanna do me a huge favor?" asked Bra.

"It depends? What do you want?"

"I'm starving. Would you be willing to get me something to eat and I do not want hospital food."

"Of course, I'll go get you some food, but if I get caught with it by hospital personal, I'm blaming you."

"Ok," huffed a smile Bra. Goten blew Bra a kiss before he walked out the door. "Hey, mom?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Can I talk to dad alone for a few minutes?" asked Bra.

"Sure." Said Bulma as she got up and walked out, "I'll be out here somewhere."

"Daddy, are you still mad at me?" asked Bra, "because I'll understand if you are."

"Bra, I was never mad at you." Said Vegeta.

"Even after all those horrible things I said you weren't mad. You sure seemed mad when you punched the hole in the wall."

"I was never mad, just hurt. Bra, I know I have not been the best father, but I tried to raise you and Trunks the best I knew how."

"I'm sorry, Daddy. I'm sorry I hurt you, will you ever forgive me?" asked Bra as she started to cry.

"I already have. You're my Princess, you always have been, and always will be." Said Vegeta. Bra reached up for her father and gave him a huge hug. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, Daddy."

"What do you want to do now? I want you to stay free from the drugs. You can…"

"Daddy?" interrupted Bra, "I almost lost my friends and family because of drugs, I don't ever want to see those other people again."

"Your mother suggested a counselor, would you be willing to go see one a couple times a week?"

"I'll do what ever it takes to get clean, daddy." Said Bra, "Promise me you'll help me?"

"I promise."

"I love you, daddy and I'll always be your princess."

fin

Getting clean is not as easy as I made it seem with Bra. I hated rehab, I did get clean with the help of rehab, but I felt immensely out of place there. I had so few problems compared to others in there who need more help than I did. So please, do not get addicted to anything, especially drugs. Bra and I got lucky, but there are millions of other who aren't so lucky.

Vegea. ;)


End file.
